rackarackafandomcom-20200213-history
Meet the McDonalds
"Meet the McDonalds" is a Ronald McDonald video, uploaded by RackaRacka on July 4, 2016. Synopsis Ronald McDonald joins his family in saying goodbye to their dying grandmother... who is currently in possession of the notorious cheeseburger formula. Plot The video starts off with Ronald ringing the doorbell. Niggles tells him he is excited to meet his family, but Ronald scolds him and tells him it is a serious affair because Grandma McDonald is dying. Bunky opens the door and tells everyone that Ronald has arrived. Ronald and Niggles get into the house finding out that not everyone is happy to see Ronald. But Lilly gets excited by shouting, "Uncle Ron!". Irritated, Ronald angrily tells her to shut up and throws a box of French fries at her. Ronald begins to introduce Niggles to: * Little Lilly * Uncle Peck * His Fine Little Piece of Ass * Gilly * Jack * BlackJack * The Queef Sisters * Đụ thang mė đĩ * Daisy * Bunky * Auntie Rhonda * Velocity * Rhonda’s sidekick * Nugget and Fry (Dogs who Ronald confuses them to be cats) After Ronald introduces his entire family to Niggles, Gilly then tells Ronald he remembered seeing him getting beat up by Grandpa Graham (referencing "Ronald McDonald Assaults Grandpa"), Rhonda tells Ronald he is a disgrace to the family and calls him a "useless idiot". Then, along with the other family members, began throwing milkshakes, happy meal boxes, french fries and burgers at Ronald but they all stop after Nurse Jenkins arrives and informs them that Grandma Ronald won't be able to survive through the night and recommends that they say their final goodbyes to her, upon hearing about this, The McDonalds begin to start crying in depression except for BlackJack while Ronald motorboats the Nurse's breasts. Ronald and Jenkins come into the bedroom and Grandma McDonald claims she defecated in her pants, Jenkins gets Grandma's feces into the diarrhea bowl and walks out of the room. Ronald then sits next to Grandma and explains his guilt for not visiting her for years, but suddenly realizes why Ronald is here prompting Ronald to tell her that Grandpa McDonald had ordered his wife to pass down the McDonald's formula through generations, but Grandma McDonald refuses to do so irritating Ronald causing him to repeat himself, Grandma McDonald continued to berate Ronald every time he tried to ask her where the formula was but she continued to refuse, suddenly an enraged Ronald proceeded to bend back and snap two of his grandma's fingers although she was in great pain Grandma McDonald still refused to tell the location of the formula. Ronald even more enraged leapt onto the bed and on top of Grandma McDonald and proceeded to strike her repeatedly, ripped a bit of her hair out and attempted to suffocate her with a decorative pillow. So Grandma McDonald finally revealed where the formula was: She had eaten it, defecated it out, and gave it to Nurse Jenkins. Outside Grandma's bedroom, Nurse Jenkins suddenly goes savage and begins to dig her hands into Grandma McDonald's feces and when she finds the formula, Ronald and his family begin to confront but Nurse Jenkins suddenly turns around looking very savage, as if she was Nick Wilde from Zootopia. Ronald tells her that the formula doesn't belong to her. She then looks at them for a second and then runs away with the McDonalds chasing after her. They suddenly encounter Burger King and his hamburglar-like goons, in which Ronald says "Somehow....I don't see that happening!". the McDonalds and BK's Goons start fighting, as the fight gets intense, Burger King decides to run away but Ronald begins to chase him and starts beating him up until his mask falls off revealing the Burger King's servilely burned face, Burger King then attacks Ronald but they tumble down a hill. Ronald suddenly then grabs the baby stroller and swings it around knocking the mother with it and then slams it on the ground and picks up the baby and uses it, whacking the Burger King with it (also its a metal head). He then throws it onto the mother, as she sees that her baby got killed. Ronald then rolls down the hill with the Burger King and gets hurt, Burger King is about to kill Ronald with a large boulder but gets killed when Daisy impaled him with a stick and Ronald crushed his skull with the boulder. Daisy then asks Ronald is he was okay, and Ronald says it's official and says that Daisy is the best sister he's ever had, and they kissed and had sex together then video ends. Reception Category:Episodes